


A Missing Piece

by HanaHimus



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Gen, Smushing of manga and anime Saburo together wahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Saburo felt there was an empty spot in his chest… Literally.





	A Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading the Kikaider manga, and, uh. Yeah.

Saburo felt there was an empty spot in his chest… Literally. As if when Komyoji made him, he forgot to put a part or two in there. But nothing was loose, and he functioned perfectly as far as he could tell, so… What was it?

He wasn’t sure, and it bothered him. He’d love to be able to poke at the doctor’s brain and figure it out… But, despite carrying it, he couldn’t get anything from it. How annoying was that?

Perhaps he should ask Gill about it… No. No, that was a horrible idea. They had a common goal, sure, but they seemed to… Disagree on how exactly to reach that goal. Asking him about it might just make that tension worse.

Maybe after he’d destroyed his brother he would be able to understand. Whatever this hole in his chest was would either stop bothering him or what was missing would become clear…

Or maybe not. But he didn’t care much for what would come after he fulfilled his objective, so that was fine.

It would just bother him a bit, for now.


End file.
